Deadpool
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Post season 3: After the loss of his love, a hunter has become something more, giving up his body, life, and sanity to become something capable of standing against Cinder. Now, an unstoppable Mercenary on a collision course with his target and - "Hey! Deadpool here, forget the stupid summary, just click on the little button and read this fic! We got shipping, blood, and Boobies!"
1. Chapter 1

First off, I know I have other stories going, but I just couldn't let this injustice set. Pyrrha's death just felt like a meaningless shock. While I haven't determined yet if she will return in this story or not, (comments in reviews would be great) I wanted to unleash something so destructive, so devastating, so inhumane on Cinder, Salem, and their merry band of psychos that ample revenge will be applied. So, in tradition of my anime/cartoon into comic book hero, a Hunter has become the Merc with a mouth. And payback is gonna be a bitch. It's M rated, of course, cause, hell, it's Deadpool. And some parts may be over the top because, well, it's Deadpool. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Deadpool – appearance and abilities - are property of Marvel Comics/Disney. RWBY and all characters associated are property of Rooster Teeth Productions

 _"The most dangerous creation of society is the man who has nothing to lose"_ – James Arthur Baldwin

 **DEADPOOL**

Chapter 1: The Merc with a Mouth

" _Are you sure about this?"_

" _This was your idea, Professor…"_

" _I know… but this is still a risk that you must not take lightly."_

" _Without this will I be able to take on Cinder?"_

"…"

" _Without this would I even be able to survive the fight?"_

"… _no…"_

" _Then what else is there to talk about?"_

" _Would Pyrrha be ok with you doing this to yourself?"_

" _Cinder made it impossible to know the answer to that question."_

"…"

" _Do it, Professor."_

 **One Year After Fall of the Beacon**

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Blake Belladonna cursed as she ran from a large herd of Grimm through the ruins of a village. Her sword was drawn, but she knew they were far too many for her to deal with.

She was stupid. She made a rookie mistake. Let her guard down due to hunger, and walked right into a mess. Now, they were on top of her, snapping at her heels as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Which, given her hunger and tiredness, that wasn't very fast.

She took a hard turn and gasped when she came to a wall. "Fuck…" She breathed, turned to see the beasts flooding the alley way. She was trapped, and there was little that she could do. "Alright…" She growled as she took a fighting stance, "You're gonna take me, but I'm taking some of you down with me…"

"Whoa, Blake Betty, bam-a-lam! Whoa, Blake Betty, bam-a-lam!" A male voice echoed, singing on the rooftops over the alleyway. "Blake Betty had a child, bam-a-lam, the damn thing gone wild, bam-a-lam"

While singing a guitar rift, a man in form fitting red and black suit, covering him from head to toe, with a full mask with black patches over each eye with white eye coverings. His back and sides were covered in guns and blades, which gave a series of clicks as he landed on one knee with a fist to the ground. "And, perfect superhero landing." He glanced up, the white clear eyes widened slightly as he said in a friendly tone, "Hi, Blake."

"Uh… hi?" Blake asked in confusion.

"You like that? Pun, hon. Blake, black, which is your color code for the whole RWBY thing. Ya know? You're the B for black, Ruby is Red cause rubies are red, Weiss is the W and all snow white and shit, and Yang is Y, and yellow, 'cause she's got yellow all over from the top of her head to the cute little yellow thongs she loves so very much. RWBY. Cool huh?" the stranger said with a tilt of the head, acting like the group of monsters weren't behind him.

"Um… Grimm… right behind you?" Blake pointed with her sword.

The man stood up, and turned and looked at the massive monsters, he chuckled as he scratched his head. "Awe, they're just wanting someone to cuddle and love."

The Ursa at the head of the pack leapt forward, and sank its fangs into the red and black man's arm. "See? He wants to play! I like to play, too…" he said, reaching with his free arm to draw his blade, and brought it down, decapitating the beast in one swipe. He shook the head loose and Blake watched as the gapping tooth marks closed before her eyes.

He glanced back to the girl and gave a short wink. "This is why I wear a red suit. Bad guys can't see when I bleed. Helps with laundry, I tell ya."

"Alright boys and girls," He drew his other sword, "Let me show you why they call me… Deadpool…" he said as he leapt forward with insane speed.

"Ya know, Blakester, I know I'm a sexy badass, but I wouldn't be disappointed if you wanted to give me a hand with these friendly friends." The man known as Deadpool said, as he decapitated two more Beowolves with single strokes. "If you do good, I'll let you have one of my Chimichangas!"

The fight was brutal but quick. When the last of the Grimm fell she stopped to catch her breath. "Good job, Blake," Deadpool gave a thumbs up. "Didn't doubt you but for five minutes."

Blake replaced her sword and looked at the masked man. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

"Just a mutated mercenary who is a big fan," Deadpool crossed his arms, "Though I have to admit season three was kind of dark, but hey who am I to talk? Bumblebee-shipper for life, baby!"

"What?" Blake blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"Would you believe this is an alternate reality fanfiction written by a guy with way too much time for his hands, a mad love for comic book characters and anime, and impatient and emotionally wounded by the ending of a third season of one of his favorite Americanime?" He asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"You're insane…" Blake shook her head.

"We'll go with that," Deadpool nodded, "Hungry?"

She looked uncertain for a while. "I can get with Classic and see if he'd make me Batman instead, heavens knows… he's done it for everyone else." Deadpool looked thoughtful, "The cape could be awkward, but the ears would be cool…"

"You mentioned Chimichangas?"

-DP-

Blake sat by the fire across from her new 'friend'. Both were eating fire-heated Chimichangas that he had pilfered from one of the abandoned supermarkets. What was most curious to the young huntress was he was eating with his back to her. Somehow he knew her, but he didn't want her to see his face, to the point of making himself vulnerable toward her. This confounded her, especially since he knew she didn't quite trust him.

He pulled his mask back down after finishing his meal, and turned back to her, and releasing a belch. "Tasty!"

She studying him more as she chewed on the bite of her food. His voice was familiar, though it was muffled with the mask. His overall persona, though a lot more spastic, also struck familiarity.

"So, what's a badass like you doing in a shit hole like this?" Deadpool asked, kicking back and crossing his legs.

"What's a lunatic like you doing in a shit hole like this?" She countered.

"I asked you first," he said laughter in his voice.

"I'm…" She looked away. "I need to get away from… everyone."

"Everyone, or just a certain now one armed blond-headed butt-kicking hottie?" Deadpool asked, leaning forward.

"Who the hell are you?" Blake snapped.

"Who are you running from?" Deadpool asked, suddenly all friendliness was gone. "Is it Cinder Fall? Her cronies Emerald and Mercury?"

"What? Who are… No it's…" She hugged herself, "It's someone else. Someone dangerous."

"The one who took Yang's arm?" He leaned forward, "Blakester, do you have a bully?"

"Adam Taurus… the ass hat who cut Yang's arm off. Well… Wasn't who I was looking for," Deadpool stood up and stomped out the fire, "But White Fang might know where I can find the bitch. Time to let the bodies hit the floor…"

"What? You can't take on the White Fang alone!" Blake stood up.

"Don't plan to take them on," Deadpool looked back, "I plan to kill them. I plan to kill them dead."

"They'll kill you!" Blake ran up beside him.

"If they can, I wouldn't call that a bad thing," he replied, "Now, gonna tell me where they're base is? Or am I gonna have to wander around yelling for Adam?"

"…I'm coming with you," Blake finally stated.

"Compromise, you show me where it is, then you go home to Yang and your teammates while I make Adam and his little club living impaired. Deal?" Deadpool crossed his arms.

"… ok." She said, no intention of leaving this nutcase with Adam and his thugs but having an odd feeling that he may be her only chance.

"Make sure you keep the deal, little lady," He said, turning away, "She may have been hurt… but you can still go home to Yang. The one that matters to me I can't ever return to…" He then glanced to his hands, "And where she is I really don't see me being welcomed… especially after what I plan to do."

"Who are you hunting down anyway?" She asked the mercenary.

"An evil, evil fire-powered slut, I've found out her name is Cinder Fall." he pulled a single metal arrow from his back, "I custom made this to be just like her arrows. I plan to stab her in the heart with this. Just like she did her… then I'm going to use it to dig her black heart out of her chest while it's still beating. Then I'm going stomp the shit out of it, then cut her head off, and shove the hole in her neck with enough explosives that the boom will be seen from Heaven… so she can see it."

She narrowed her eyes, surprised by the rage in the man's voice, but suddenly the pieces all fell into place.

"It can't be…" She said, staring at Deadpool. She shook her head. He couldn't be him… there was no way it was him…

-DP-

In the hidden fortress of the White Fang, Adam Taurus frowned over messages received from Cinder and her mistress. This deal kept getting worse and worse, but it didn't matter. It wouldn't be long until he found an opening to take the upper hand. No one's defenses were perfect. He just had to remain patient.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by one of his lieutenants entering his office. "Sir, the patrols have failed to report in…"

"Which ones?" Adam's eyes narrowed behind his red and white mask.

"Uh… All of them…" the Lieutenant said awkwardly.

"SIR!" the watchman from the security tower called down. "You… you need to see this!"

He quickly scaled the tower and looked where the watchman was pointing. It was something that he had never seen before. Someone was incredibly bold or incredibly foolish.

The bodies of his men sent out on patrol were laid out before the entrance of the fortress, spelling out the phrase "ADAM COME OUT AND PLAY". Behind the bodies was a man in red and black and he was apparently arguing with Blake.

The leader of the White Fang leapt from the tower and landed before the bodies of his men.

"See, now he's here, why do you never listen!" Deadpool threw up his arms.

"Another friend for me to maim, my love?" Adam placed his hand on his sword.

"This is a terrible idea," Blake said, placing her hands on her sword, but Deadpool held out his hand.

"You haven't been treating this nice young lady with respect, Adam," Deadpool said, "Apologize and turn yourself in to the Huntsmen. But first, tell me where to find Cinder Fall."

"Never heard of him," Adam replied with a smirk.

"Her, bout yay tall, curvy, dark hair, glowy eyes, would be pretty if she wasn't a psychotic murderous bitch," Deadpool explained, "throws fireballs, archer, did I mention a psychotic murderous bitch?"

"Doesn't ring a bell," Adam gripped the handle of his blade, "I'm sorry you'll never find her…" he said, and made his attack before anyone could even breath.

Blake's eyes widened in horror as Adam's sword impelled Deadpool through his chest, directly through his heart, and out his back shoulder. His arms dropped and his head fell limp as it appeared that only the sword itself held him off the ground.

"Do… you know how much that stings?" Deadpool asked, looking up suddenly at the surprised Adam.

"W-What?" Adam tried to get away but it was too late, Deadpool pulled his twin pistols and unloaded the clip in his stomach point blank, the White Fang leader's blood flew every which way, some splashing the face of the surprised huntress he had tormented. She considered jumping, unsure if she would spare the monster's life, or help Deadpool end it. Instead, she stood still and watched as Deadpool finished firing in her friend turned enemy's stomach.

Adam stumbled back, away from the impelled mercenary. Meanwhile, Deadpool jerked the sword from his body. He then lifted it up and snapped it over his knee and threw the shards to the side. "Sorry about that… Daddy needed to express some rage…" the masked man glanced to the still stunned Blake.

He turned back to Adam and tilted his head. "Alright, you got a few seconds before you bleed out, maybe a minute or two if you conserve your strength. Now. WHERE. IS. CINDER?"

"I don't know…" Adam breathed, going to one knee, vomiting blood at Deadpool's feet. "She contacts me… not the other way around…" He shook his head, "Her and her mistress."

"Mistress?" Deadpool's eyes narrowed, "The bitch isn't top of the ladder?"

"No, and I have no idea who she is either… now go to hell …" Adam shook his head.

"I probably will," Deadpool stated, "But first! This is for Yang…" Deadpool drew his own sword and brought it down, taking Adam's arm clear off. "This is for Blake…" Deadpool pulled his pistol and shot him point blank in the face. "And this is for me." He said, and Blake turned quickly as the mercenary unzipped his pants and relieved himself on Adam's dead body.

"Ah, been holding that for a while," he said zipping his fly and turning toward Blake, "Now you have no reason not to go home. Get back to the others. I hit a dead end with mask boy, maybe he has something in his little base… hope this won't take long. Depends on his lackeys want to fight…"

He started toward the door, but stopped when he realized Blake was still there. "What, want to help me fight these guys? Another set of hands and a blade would make this quicker…"

"Only if you'll come back with me… Jaune." Blake said with a small smile.

"Oh. Who is? I don't know who it is you're …" When he saw her eyebrow go up he dropped his head and sighed, "Damnit."

"I guess I owe you an explanation…" he said softly, "But that'll have to wait till the next chapter."

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

There have been some questions on why this is in the main section and not in the crossover section, the contents of this chapter should clear up why this is not what I consider a true crossover… And thanks again for the wonderful response so far to my story, hope you continue to enjoy it!

 **DEADPOOL**

 ** _Chapter 2: Origin Story!_**

"Wow… already back… dang, he's usually slower… it hasn't been six years… Even Classic isn't on my side…" Deadpool mumbled with his back still turned to the huntress as they entered the White Fang base.

"I get you want to get back at the woman in red, Jaune," Blake said, "She was my friend, too…"

She flinched when he lifted a pistol and shot a White Fang thug dead without even glancing in his direction. "But what happened to you? Is this your Semblance? Is that how you heal from everything?"

"It's a long story…" Deadpool replied, making his way down the hallway, killing two more guards.

"Do you know where you're going?" Blake said, stepping over a body.

"Sure, follow the guards. If you don't have anyone to kill, you're going the wrong direction," Deadpool shrugged, "Video Game Logic."

"What about Ren and Nora? Do they know you're doing this?" Blake asked as her old friend mercilessly gunned down three more guards.

"No, I haven't seen them in almost a year," Deadpool stated, glancing in a door "Last I heard they're still working together, but haven't joined a new team… Aha!"

"Find it?" Blake blinked following him in.

"Nope, just kitchen… Beer?" He asked pulling a glass bottle from the fridge, lifting his pistol with his free hand over his shoulder and firing on the White Fang coming up behind him. Blake shook her head, and he shrugged, lifting up his mask just enough to take a swig, then put it back. "Alright, back to it."

"You're dodging my questions," Blake crossed her arms.

"I'm dodging White Fangs trying to kill me," Deadpool responded, kicking open a double door at the end of the hallway. "Bingo was his name-o…" He said finding a large office filled with maps and a large desk by a window.

"Jaune…" Blake said as he moved to Adam's desk.

"I know you know I was with Pyrrha up until she shoved me in a locker and shot me to safety, right?" Deadpool asked in an almost defeated tone, "There's something else… I hadn't told anyone else."

Blake blinked and listened intently as he stared down at the desk. "She… Pyrrha kissed me."

"Oh…" Blake's yellow eyes widened, "O-On the cheek?"

"No…" He sighed, shaking his head, "Like you were telling someone you loved a lot … goodbye. While I was reeling she said she was sorry… shoved me in the locker and programmed its destination… and … I never saw her again."

"Oh, Jaune…" Blake moaned sympathetically.

He sat down roughly in Adam's chair, "After that Team RWBY crumbled… Team JNPR didn't fair much better… and that, my dear Belladonna, is just where this tragic story of a deformed angry phoenix rising from a big pile of shitty ashes began…"

-DP-

 ** _Three Months after the Fall of Beacon_**

Jaune Arc, one-time proud Hunter-to-be and leader of Team JNPR sat a broken young man at a bar in Vale. He was under age, but with the disaster that was the Battle of Beacon, things were far more relaxed and giving to the survivors of the Grimm invasion and attack by the mysterious woman in red.

He took another hard hit as he listened to the song that played on the bar's jukebox.

 _I'm here without you, Baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you, Baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you, Baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight… it's only you and me…_

"Scotch Whiskey, if you please," Jaune heard to his left, and glanced to see Professor Goodwitch taking a seat beside him. "I was unaware you had a taste for whiskey, Mr. Arc." She asked, glancing to the shaggy haired blond with a shadowy beard. "You look a mess…"

"I look how I feel, Professor," Jaune sighed, and she peered to the bar in front of the young man. She smiled sadly at the picture of a smiling redhead in bronze armor surrounded by empty shot glasses.

"Glynda, Mr. Arc," the Professor stated, "I'm not your professor anymore."

"Whatever you say, Professor…" Jaune shook his head, downing another shot.

"Drowning yourself in alcohol isn't going to avenge Ms. Nikos, you know?" Prof. Goodwitch noted.

"I don't see many other options at the moment…" Jaune growled, getting aggravated at the elder blonde.

She humphed and reached into her purse, and placed a series of pictures across the bar of the woman in red. "Her name… is Cinder Fall." Jaune's eyes widened on the images of Pyrrha's killer. "We know next to nothing about her except she has been known to work with Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai as well as the late Roman Torchwick."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jaune looked at the pictures of Cinder with each person she mentioned, "Why not Ruby? That whole white flash thing she did… I'm just… I'm just a nobody…"

"You are far from a nobody, Mr. Arc," Glynda smiled, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder as another man entered and approached them "Ms. Nikos saw greatness in you. And I trust her judgement… and on top of that… I see no one better suited for this mission… than the man who loved her."

Jaune's eyes widened, staring at the professor, "I… she loved me, Professor… I was a blind idiot who didn't see it till it was too late…"

"Unrealized love is love nonetheless," Glynda replied.

"And how can I even stand a chance… Pyrrha couldn't beat her, how can a wanna-be without even a semblance last more than six seconds…" Jaune sighed.

"How badly do you want to stop that bitch?" General James Ironwood asked, sitting down on the other side of him.

"How…?" He asked softly.

"Let us show you," Glynda stated, standing up.

"What the hell?" Jaune sighed, standing to his feet, just slightly wobbly, but followed the two out of the bar.

-DP-

Jaune rode in the back of a jeep as Ironwood drove and Professor Goodwitch rode shotgun.

The young hunter's chest constricted when he realized they were driving toward the ruins of Beacon Tower. Most of the Grimm had been cleared out but reconstruction had not yet begun. What with Prof. Ozpin missing and the threat of war, restarting the school was not high on priorities.

The three exited the vehicle, but Jaune stepped away for a moment. He stood in the exact place, the final place he ever saw Pyrrha alive. Where he received his first kiss. The place that haunted his dreams. "She died to save you, Mr. Arc. Yes, with a Huntress like Ms. Nikos, there were other factors, but I am certain you were among her top priorities of trying to stop Fall," Prof. Goodwitch stated, "What say we make that sacrifice mean something."

He swallowed hard, and followed the two into the wreckage, on into the catacombs, where Ozpin battled Cinder. Instead of going where the Fall Maiden Amber was murdered, they went in another direction.

"Years ago, Ozpin and I had a conversation and started to work out some details for a … contingency plan," Ironwood explained as they walked through the very seldom traveled hallways. "Ozpin and Goodwitch here were training Hunters and Huntress to have the ability to not only match but best the Grimm, which, and this is difficult for me to admit, was more than a match for our military." Ironwood shook his head, "The thought came up on what would happen if a trained Hunter or Huntress should rogue. Especially one of the more powerful ones. The risk was one worth discussing. And from that discussion came _Project Paladin_."

"Project Paladin?" He asked as Winter Schnee walked out with black katana and a handgun.

"Multi-part project," Winter explained to the young hunter, "For one thing, specific weapons for the enhanced Hunter, specifically designed to be effective against aura defenses."

"enhanced hunter?" Jaune asked, glancing to the professor and the general.

"The other part is we take a hunter with a strong aura, and supercharge their aura and their body, both in strength, speed, and healing." Goodwitch explained, "That's why only a very selective process was used for Paladin candidates… We are essentially making a nigh-invulnerable juggernaut. We cannot risk the possibility of this enhanced soldier going rogue."

"Why me?" Jaune asked, glancing to a pod not unlike the one that held Amber.

"Even before Ms. Nikos fell, you were on the short list," Goodwitch stated, "That's one of the reasons we had hoped Ms. Nikos would accept the role of Fall Maiden… We did not expect you to accept this should you two not be separated…"

"What?" Jaune asked.

"It doesn't matter now, son…" Glynda patted his shoulder.

"I still don't know about this, ma'am…" Jaune glanced away.

"Perhaps… I have something that'll help your decision…" Ironwood stated.

"James, no… don't do this to him…" Glynda begged protectively.

He pulled up a chair for the young hunter, "You won't want to be standing for this…" Ironwood said, and Jaune wordlessly sat down and turned to a monitor. "This… is the last security footage recovered from Ozpin's office in Beacon.

 _I'm sorry…_ Jaune could hear her words again as the footage pulled up. It was clear sight of Ozpin's office with the woman in red, Cinder Fall, looking out the window at the massive dragon. "Shhhh, this is your home now…" Cinder said to the monster then turned toward the elevator giving off sparks. The door opened, and Pyrrha's sword launched toward the woman, who dodged it and caught her shield as Pyrrha jumped out kicking it with both feet to little effect.

Jaune watched her ever graceful move, attacks that would have stopped even the strongest Grimm, but Cinder was giving as good as she got.

Finally, Pyrrha got the woman from behind, pulling her sword toward her throat, but she caught it with both her hands, and the two struggled for a moment. Pyrrha's attention left the fight for just a second as the dragon roared angrily. Cinder took the opportunity to shatter Milo into three pieces, and elbowed Pyrrha in the stomach just as the Dragon smashed into the tower, opening it to the air.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune moaned as the fight seemed to turn in Cinder's favor.

Cinder deflected the shield, but to Jaune's surprise Pyrrha used her semblance to attack her with the broken gears of the shattered tower. It seemed for a moment she over powered the witch, but the broke free, sending one directly at Pyrrha, and her aura visibly shattered. "Oh God…" Jaune whimpered as Cinder formed her bow. She fired an arrow and Pyrrha tried to deflect it. The arrow magically went around the shield and struck Pyrrha's ankle, sending her to the ground. "Pyrrha, no… God no… please…" He sobbed at her cries of pain.

Cinder lazily walked toward the injured Pyrrha. "It's unfortunate you were promised power that was never truly yours," Cinder said proudly, "But take comfort in knowing… I'll use it ways you could have never imagined…"

Pyrrha bravely looked up at her enemy and glared hard. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes…" Cinder said as she formed her bow, aimed, and fired an arrow point blank into Pyrrha's chest. The arrow passed directly through her, sticking out her back.

"Please, no more… don't show me anymore…" Jaune begged as he could hear his best friend, his love gasping for breath, visibly trembling in pain. Cinder walked up to her, "Please…" He tried to close his eyes, but they refused to obey. As Cinder touched her forehead, Pyrrha glowed as hot ambers, her arms fell limply to her sides as her body dissolved into burning ashes and blew into the wind. "PYRRHA!" Ruby's voice could be heard screaming as the video ended in a blast of white light.

Jaune reached for a nearby wastebasket and vomited violently. Glynda gently rubbed his shoulders as her own tears running down her face.

Jaune remained seated silently, no longer throwing up, but sobbing silently as the wound to his own heart was ripped open again. "It's… it's like I was there… every punch, bruise… every burn… the arrow piercings… I felt them, too…"

"So, what do you say, son?" Ironwood asked.

"No one… No one else... I won't let her take anyone else away… Cinder… must be stopped…" Jaune said, anger and dedication burning in his blue eyes. "No matter the cost."

In a short matter of time, Jaune was stripped down to his underwear and helped into the pod. "Can I borrow some tape?" Jaune asked, and Prof. Goodwitch handed him a roll. He reached up to the front glass of the pod over him, and taped his picture of Pyrrha's smiling face at eye level with himself. "Alright…"

"Are you sure about this?" Glynda asked softly.

"This was your idea, Professor…" Jaune replied.

"I know…" Glynda glanced to where Winter was approaching with a couple of IV bags. "But this is still a risk you must not take lightly."

Jaune took a deep breath, "Without this will I be able to take on Cinder?"

"…" Glynda bit her lip and made no response.

"Without this, would I even be able to survive the fight?" he asked softly.

"No…" She sighed sadly.

"Then what else is there to talk about?" He asked, laying back in the pod.

"Would Pyrrha be ok with you doing this to yourself?" She asked, glancing up at the photo in the pod.

"Cinder made it impossible to know the answer to that question…" Jaune said bitterly.

Goodwitch sighed sadly.

"Do it, Professor," Jaune instructed.

Winter went to work placing the bags inside the pod. Goodwitch took a syringe, and injected a fluid in his arm. "That's it? That's not so bad…" Jaune blinked as she removed the needle and placed a small bandage over the wound.

"That was penicillin…" Goodwitch smiled softly.

"This is going to hurt… a lot…" Winter advised, placing an IV line in his left arm, then moved around to place one in his right. "We… know the science of what it should do, but we don't know what it will actually do physically… Once it begins there is no turning back. This is it, Mr. Arc. Last chance to back out."

"One of the many things Pyrrha taught me…" Jaune laid his head back and closed his eyes, "Never look back."

Goodwitch and Winter slowly closed the pod, listening to the hiss as it sealed. Jaune glanced around and focused on Pyrrha's smile and bright green eyes, so full of life. It brought him back to the happier time when they felt invincible.

"Alright, Jaune, we're about to begin the procedure. Once it starts there is no going back," Ironwood spoke up. "It won't be comfortable but just try to push through it."

Jaune gave a mock salute, when a faint gas started filling the pod and he felt a warm fluid being pumped into his arms.

He kept his eyes focused on Pyrrha's face, her eyes, her smile. A groan escaped his throat as he felt his body starting to heat up. "Are you ok, Jaune?" Winter asked as the three watched in concern.

"Just getting kinda hot…" He breathed as the heat began to get worse and worse.

A moment later, Jaune gasped loudly and arched his back off the bed of the pod. It felt like every inch of his body was on fire. He gasped for breath, and tears went to his eyes. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and focused on the picture in front of him. He reached out, trying to ignore the blisters appearing on his arm and hand, instead focusing on the green eyes staring back at him. He was dying, he knew it, but at least he would see her again.

Her voice suddenly rang in his mind, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality," Pyrrha's voice sounded clear in his mind, and it somehow renewed his strength. "Through this, we become paragons of virtue and glory to rise above all…" his red, discolored hand kept pressed on her photo, as if trying to connect to her, as she had to him so long ago when she unlocked his aura. "Infinite in distance and unbound by death," but it sounded differently, instead of reciting a phrase from memory as she had before, there was more tenderness in her tone.

"Pyrrha…" he grunted, his body trembling in the surges of fire and pain, panting as he felt like he had to force himself to breath.

"I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee…" her voice drifted off, and he fully arched back and screamed in agony.

His screams echoed in the chamber for several minutes before it drifted to gasps and sobs. Yet, as the procedure came to an end, the sobs grew louder… and eyes widened as they realized it wasn't sobs at all. He was laughing.

The pod slowly open and dark steam erupted as two scarred hands reached for the edges. "Well that sucked a horse's penis right down the throat…" Jaune coughed but had a huge grin on his face. "But I feel like a million bucks, used as toilet paper, but still spendable…"

Glynda took a step back at his appearance. "My God…" Ironwood gasped bringing his mouth to his hand.

Winter stared for only a moment before she grabbed a trashcan and threw up violently. "What? I got something in my teeth?" He glanced to the reflective surface of one of the lab's monitors and saw his disfigured appearance, ugly scars covering his entire body and his hair had completely fallen out, yet his muscles had doubled in size and strength. "Well, shit…" He said only recognizing his blue eyes. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say I'm going to need a mask…"

 _ **Present Day**_

"And that was the flashback showing how I went from lovable loser to unkillable badass. I'm hoping to see this brought to life on DevArt by one of the story's artistic readers…" Deadpool glanced at the readers, "Yeah, you, get those pencils working, people!" He then glanced back to Blake, "Any questions?"

"So, The General and Professor Goodwitch made you a human weapon…" Blake asked, as he narrowed his eyes on something.

"Pretty much… but I think we found something," Deadpool stood up with Adam's scroll. "Not a direct line to the bitch, but mask boy was playing middleman…" He walked toward the door. "She's got insiders in Atlas. Quick, sidekick! To the Deadpoolmobile!"

Blake crossed her arms, "First, I'm not your sidekick, second… Deadpoolmobile?"

-DP-

"Whoa…" Blake's eyes widened as she turned the corner to a parking lot in the abandoned town and found a massive tank-like vehicle covered in weapons.

"Cool, isn't it?" Deadpool asked, hitting a button on his key chain, and a beaten up, red and black smart car with a garbage bag for the drivers-side window's lights flashed and its horn beeped out 'La Cucaracha'.

Deadpool climbed into the driver's seat and glanced to his companion. "Why don't we take … ya know… the tank? It'd be useful…" Blake said, glancing toward the rolling mini-fortress.

Deadpool gasped, and leaned toward her. "That would be stealing…" He breathed in a scandalized voice.

He put the car in gear and pulled out, making his way to the nation of Atlas. "Lay the seat back and take a nap, this is going to be a long drive."

"What's the plan when we get there?" Blake asked, glancing his way.

"We need someone who knows the place… and I have just the lady in mind…" Deadpool smiled behind his mask. "We might just be getting the band back together…"

-DP-

"Well, we knew she was rich," Deadpool said, placing his hands on his hips as he and Blake looked up at the Schnee Mansion. "And not surprised the whole damn family is obsessed with white. A good portion of their fortune must go toward bleach… Security was kinda weak, though…"

Blake glanced at him, "Sure…" she said, looking down at the four Doberman pinchers gnawing on his legs.

Blake narrowed her eyes and looked at several of the windows. "I think that's her room," She said pointing to a small second story window. "I see Myrtenaster on a sword rack on the wall…" She moved closer, "Weiss! Weiss! Are you awake?" She asked, picking up some pebbles and threw them at the window.

Several clangs on the glass yielded no response. "Was she always a light sleeper?" Deadpool asked, shaking off the dogs. "This is getting old; out of the way, Blake. Here's how you wake someone up!" He pulled his twin hand guns and fired on the window.

The Alarms screamed across the property. Blake gave him a look of disbelief. "THAT should get her attention!" he said with a proud nod.

He then took a flying leap into the now open window, and Blake followed behind. "Snow Angel? Where for art thou, sexy thing?" He glanced around the empty bedroom. "She's not here…" He said, grabbing her customized sword and passed it to Blake. "Weiss? Olly! Olly! Oxen free! Or some shit like that…"

He then looked toward a connecting door with a light shining under the door with the sound of running water and music. "SURPRISE!" He yelled as he threw open the door, and Weiss Schnee froze in place as she was stepping out of the shower and reaching for her towel. Deadpool looked her wet, form which would be flawless save for the scar on her face, up and down. "I can't lie, I dreamed of this… and I did always wonder if platinum blond was your natural hair color… and now we know that is NOT the case…" He looked back up into her shocked blue eyes. "I never would have thought of you as a-" he was cut off by her bare foot snap-kicking his face.

"Weiss!" He gasped, then squeaked like a four-minute old puppy as she kneed him with all her strength between his legs. Slow operatic music played in the background as the white eye covers widened in pain and shock. "M'dick… why m'dick… why? Why m'dick?" He asked, falling backwards.

Blake rushed in with Weiss's dress and sword. "Weiss? What did you do?" She asked, looking down as Deadpool rolled on the floor, curled up in a ball and crying.

"Blake! I knew you were a coward, but I didn't think you'd be a traitor!" the still nude Weiss snapped angrily, "I can't believe you would have the guts to attack me in my own home in my most vulnerable state!"

"Weiss, you're my friend, and I am terribly sorry about this…" Blake sighed.

"Sorry for what? Helping this peeping tom into my room? Attacking my home? Running away?" Weiss growled, then gasped when Blake punched her in the face, making her bounce against the wall behind her.

With Myrtenaster and Weiss' dress under one arm, Blake heaved her nude friend over her other shoulder. "Get up; we have to move before the guards get here."

Deadpool nodded and dragged himself off the floor and followed after the faunus. "M'dick…" He whimpered, "M'dick…"

-DP-

"There were two assailants who broke in and kidnapped your daughter, Mr. Schnee," one of the guards said to Weiss's father, the Atlas soldiers and another figure standing in the shadows behind them.

"The girl has been identified as Blake Belladonna, your daughter's former teammate when they attended Beacon together," the guard explained, "The masked man has yet to be identified, but we have record of him attacking various criminal and White Fang operations as of late. The only thing that is known of him is he calls himself: Deadpool."

"He must either be blackmailing or tricking Blake," the shadowy figure stepped into the light, revealing her long flowing red cape and hood that hid her features. Her silver eyes narrowed on the still images of the red suited mercenary. "I've lost too many friends," Ruby Rose stated with a small growl in her voice, "I'm not letting anyone take any more away. No one messes with my friends. No one..."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Next Chapter: Will Blake be able to explain Deadpool to Weiss before Ruby comes in scythe swinging? Find out next time! In Clash of the Red Hoods!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Clash of the Red Hoods**

Cinder Fall glanced away from Emerald and Mercury as she heard someone approaching. A confident smile crossed her features as she spied the redheaded Huntress, Pyrrha Nikos nearing, her sword and spear in hand.

"So, you wish to be defeated again, Little Girl?" Cinder asked as Pyrrha glared back with angry green eyes. "We'll get to it then…" the false Fall Maiden ignited her powers and started to levitate as waves of fire formed around her.

She sent wave after wave of fire at the girl. A sadistic, pleased smile crossed Cinder's face as Pyrrha fell, but she continued to send blasts of flames till nothing was left of the girl but a roaring fire. She lowered herself back to the ground to enjoy the flame she created.

"Do you believe in Destiny?" Pyrrha asked from Cinder's left. And she turned to see the Huntress staring at her emotionlessly. Cinder took a step back, her eyes traveling to the arrow sticking out of Pyrrha's chest, back to her impassive eyes.

She turned quickly to see something rising from the fire where Pyrrha had been originally. It stood tall and powerful, a blood red demon with black rings around its soulless white eyes. The Demon reached behind his back and drew two jet black swords and began to stalk toward the Fall Maiden.

Cinder activated her powers again and sent balls of fire that slammed into the Demon, but to no avail.

She kept firing her flames, but the Demon shrugged the flames off as if it were splashes of water. The demon finally reached her and plunged his blades into her heart.

Cinder awoke in her bed drenched in sweat.

She slid out of her bed in the ruins of Beacon and walked over to one of the four Crystal-like pods. It was the eve to final victory. With the help of her … associates, with her mistress, she had managed to conquer the Maidens, and now used them to power herself. The Kingdoms were blaming one another and on the verge of war. Nothing could stand in her way. Soon she would draw enough power from the Maidens to even overtake her Mistress, and the true victory will be at hand. The only hiccup in the plan was the silver eyed girl that defeated her dragon but she had no doubt the additional power would overcome her enemy. Yet, why did she have an odd feeling of dread?

 _Do you believe in destiny?_

She growled at the memory of the redheaded girl's voice, before turning from the large crystal and stomped from her chamber.

-DP-

"Ice Angel…" Weiss groaned as she heard a vaguely familiar voice speak. "Nap time is over!"

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up quickly to see the masked man and Blake with her on the rooftop. She glanced between them, and started to jump at Blake. Her attack was caught by the masked man.

"I'm not a traitor!" Blake frowned and flinched back.

"Then why did you hit me?" She demanded.

"This impatient idiot blew the alarm, we didn't have time to bring it before the committee," Blake crossed her arms.

"I am NOT a committee…" Weiss said crossing her arms.

"Look, I'm helping him hunt the woman who destroyed Beacon and killed Pyrrha," Blake explained. "He's not with her or anyone else." Blake glanced at Deadpool, "He's really…"

Deadpool's shoulder blade then exploded as a sniper shell exploded through his shoulder. "Well, there's Little Red Riding Hood right on time and …" he glanced to the healing hole in his shoulder. "That hurt like a bitch."

Deadpool turned as the red-caped Huntress jumped into the sky over them, expanding her Sniper-Scythe into melee mode as she landed before them.

"Wow," Deadpool gasped, as he rolled his healing shoulder and studied the scowling, hooded huntress. "You've gone from Spidey to Batman. Death glares don't suit you, Ruby."

Without a response she lashed out with Crescent Rose, and sparks flew as it collided with Deadpool's twin black katanas. "Oh! It's time for the mandatory main character miss-conception fight!" Deadpool said excitedly as their blades pushed against one another's. "Only this won't end like Dawn of Justice. Our mothers weren't named Martha." Ruby growled between clinched teeth. "Oh shoot, you haven't seen it yet? Spoiler alert…"

"Ruby! What are you doing, you dolt!?" Weiss asked angrily.

"Saving you from being kidnapped by this killer!" Ruby shot back, "He's dangerous!"

"Yes, ma'am, I am, I'm also great in the kitchen and the bedroom," Deadpool agreed.

Blake gasped when she twisted her scythe upward, slicing his arm off at the shoulder. "Tis but a flesh scratch."

Ruby blinked as she, Blake and Weiss stared at the one armed assassin. "A scratch? Your arm's off!" Ruby yelled, pointing at the wound.

"No it isn't…" Deadpool said, glancing at his bleeding shoulder.

"Then what's that?" Ruby shook her head slowly.

"I've had worse." Deadpool shrugged. "C'mon you pansy!"

Deadpool rushed her with his good arm, and she slashed with her scythe again, taking his other arm off. Ruby smirked as Deadpool looked around in confusion, then turned to Blake and Weiss, "Are you both ok?" She asked, then fell forward when he kicked her in the back of the head.

She fell forward, and Deadpool started kicking and stomping toward her. "HAVE AT YOU!"

"You're brave, but the fight's over!" Ruby redrew her weapon.

"OH! You've had enough, eh?" Deadpool ask, kicking at her.

"Look, you stupid bastard, you have no arms left!" Ruby cried in awe.

"Yes I have!" Deadpool counted.

"LOOK!" Ruby pointed with Crescent Rose.

"It's just a flesh wound." Deadpool nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Ruby narrowed her silver eyes, "Bleed on me?"

"I'M INVINCIBLE!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"You're a loony…" Ruby breathed, watched as he struggled to mouth the handle of one of his swords through his mask.

He roared what she assumed was a battle cry as he rushed her again. She met him with a swipe of her scythe separating his head from his shoulders.

"RUBY NO!" Blake called out as his head flew.

His body fell over before them while his head fell at Ruby's feet. They all stared for several moments before the silence was broken… by Deadpool's severed head. "IN THE END THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!"

"What?" all three stared down at the still living head.

"Oh my goodness!" Deadpool's head exclaimed, "It isn't a shocker that you wear Hello Kitty, but really, Ruby?" Deadpool wiggled his eyebrows through his mask, "Does Yang know baby sister has graduated to thongs?"

Ruby blinked down at the decapitated head before she screamed and punted him toward the edge of the rooftop.

"YAHOOOOHOOOAHOOOY!" Deadpool's head screamed as it soared in a high arch.

"Ruby!" Blake called, running and jumping to catch the spinning head like a football. She managed to catch it before it went over the edge of the building and hugged it to her chest.

"Oh… they ARE as soft as they look…" Deadpool murmured against Blake's bust.

Blake squeaked and dropped the severed head back to the rooftop. "Ouch! That was incredibly rude…" The head sighed before speaking again. "Would one of you ladies be a dear and put my head back on my shoulders? And fetch my arms too? Thank you!"

"Blake!" Ruby yelled as the Faunas did as told. All three gawked as flesh began to nit itself back together.

"Oh that tickles!" he giggled as he healed.

"He's not our enemy, Ruby, if you would calm down long enough for us to explain." She said, placing his left arm against his injured torso, which also began to patch itself back together. She explained everything, except his true identity, as she grabbed his other arm, and put it into place.

"Oh…" Ruby said, as the now whole Deadpool sat up.

"So, do we want to continue the dance or we cool?" He asked, looking up at the hooded huntress.

"Sorry about … the whole… decapitation thing…" Ruby said awkwardly, offering a hand to the masked man.

"Oh, don't even mention it," He said taking her hand, and pulling himself up. "I got to see your panties and motorboat Blake, the wins were awesome."

"Hey!" Ruby and Blake snapped, while Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, everything is going perfectly according to plan!" Deadpool rubbed his hands together.

"What plan?" Blake crossed her arms as the three girls studied the red and black clad warrior curiously.

He produced a piece of ragged, blood stained notebook paper and presented it to them. "Step one, reassemble Team RWBY, it's part of the crossover so it's a must do. Plus I could use some backup for Step 3. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Step 2 is convince the Winter Maiden to help us by being bait for Cinder Fall, woman in red who caused the fall of Beacon, or kidnap her. Whichever. Then step 3: draw out Cinder and kill her dead. Good plan?"

"The Winter Maiden?" Weiss asked, stepping up, "Really?"

"Yup, Winter Maiden," Deadpool nodded, "Winter shouldn't be hard to find."

"But we don't even know who she really is, the identity of each of the four Maidens is one of the best kept secrets in all of Remnant!" Weiss exclaimed, "Especially what happened to the previous Fall Maiden!"

"It's Winter," Deadpool replied.

"I know, the Winter Maiden," Weiss replied heatedly, "But we don't know who or where."

"It's Winter," Deadpool said again, but slower as if speaking to a child.

"Yes, you already said that, we get that it's…" Weiss snapped but suddenly got silent as it hit. "Oh."

"Yes, oh." Deadpool nodded.

"I don't get it…" Ruby scratched her hair and tilted her head.

"Her sister is actually the Winter Maiden," Blake stated, smiling in understanding. "It makes sense…that's why she is always surrounded by Atlas' finest defenders including General Ironwood himself…"

"So, what you want me to call her or something?" Weiss asked.

Deadpool shook his head and looked at a wrist watch under his glove. "Nope, she should be here right… about…" a set of spot lights shinned down on Deadpool and the three huntress. "Right on time!"

"What… did you do?" Blake asked carefully.

"Nothing particular…" Deadpool scratched his head through his masked and turned away, "Just photoshopped Winter and Qrow's heads on a couple of porn stills and sent them to Winter's scroll with the message come for a good time here as a message…"

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE THOSE!" Ruby hid her eyes just in case.

"Oh boy…" Blake breathed, before glancing up to see Weiss' elder sister diving from an air ship toward Deadpool with her sword drawn and a look of raw rage upon her pretty face.

-DP-

Professor Ozpin sighed as he worked on the device his capture had forced him to assemble. "Get the feeling you distrust your young friend," Ozpin glanced back the observing Grimm Queen Salem.

"Do you think I am unaware of the two Project Paladin Hunters already produced, Ozpin?" Salem asked with a faint smile.

"I fear I do not know what you're talking about…" Ozpin said, pushing his broken glasses up on his nose.

"Don't play coy, Ozpin," Salem smiled before snapping her finger. A moment later a Ursa came into the chamber, carrying a badly damaged seemingly human body. "You may claim to not know the first two Paladins, but you will help me create a third to deal with them and your precious Hunters and Huntresses."

"This is more than you understand…" Ozpin bit his lip as the Ursa placed the body in the pod and closed the hatch.

"I understand completely," Salem's red eyes glowed, "Do not test me…"

Ozpin bowed his head, and hit the switch, causing a bright light to shine from the pod's window. Minutes later the process was complete and the steam filled pod. At first it seemed like the mutilated body was still dead, till a sharpened katana cut through the steam, and a Grimm-masked faunus with elongated horns and long red hair on his head, climbed from the chamber.

"Do you understand me? Do you know who you are? Where you are?" Salem asked the faunus.

"Deadpool…" Adam growled in barely constrained rage. "I… Want… Deadpool…"

 **To Be Continued…**

Next chapter: Return of Team RWBY, get ready to rumble! I admit this was a shorter chapter, but I felt that was a good stopping point. More to come!


End file.
